


Eponine

by Rue_River_Styx



Series: Les Mis Epitaphs [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Blood and Injury, Books, F/M, French Revolution, Gunshot Wounds, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Les Mis Across History, Letters, Love Confessions, Love Poems, Minor Character Death, Poetry, Poverty, Revolution, Revolutionaries In Love, Sibling Love, Unrequited Love, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rue_River_Styx/pseuds/Rue_River_Styx
Summary: It was horrible; the very first death I witnessed of the revolution.Not much blood. Same effect.It made me vomit. She was only a young girl in love.He didn't love her. Someone else.





	Eponine

**Author's Note:**

> Written in letter form from a bystander at the barricade to an original "Adelaide" off-page character

_Dear Adelaide,_

_ It was horrible; the very first death I witnessed of the revolution._

_Not much blood. Same effect._

_ It made me vomit. She was only a young girl in love._

_He didn't love her. Someone else._

_ Still, while hiding her identity, she saved him, not knowing her little brother watched._

_ It got worse yet, Adelaide. He held her like a child as she bled._

_Not much blood. Same effect._

_ It got even worse. He sang to her as I watched. Even the French army watched from a distance._

_ None of them knew._

_ Her pretty, color-fading cheeks gave a small smile. I couldn't bear to watch any more._

_ She had been shot in the heart before, but it only wounded, more blood than this event._

_ Not much blood now. Same Effect: Death._

_Her name, I believe, was Eponine._

_ —yours, with worry,_

_ KM_

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of the Les Mis poems I wrote in high school and recently edited! Thanks for reading, and leave a kudos if you enjoyed: )
> 
> Love,  
Bodhi


End file.
